This invention relates to an apparatus for removing and replacing multipin devices soldered to printed circuit boards. Removing and replacing multipin devices such as integrated circuits, relays and connectors has been a slow and tedious process. Most often, it is done using a soldering iron and braided wick to remove the solder by capillary action, or with a vacuum soldering iron to melt the solder and suck it out of each joint in a sequential manner. These methods have been only marginally successful. A high degree of skill is required to prevent damage to the printed circuit board from excess heat and mechanical damage. The device being removed is usually ruined and the printed circuit board is frequently damaged with lands or runs being lifted from the board from excess heat.
A number of attempts have been made to simplify this removal and replacement process. These attempts have been partially successful by applying heat to all pins of a device simultaneously thereby allowing its removal. Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,809 and 3,815,806 for descriptions of two such devices. These devices have had only limited success because they are restricted to relatively small devices and each different device geometry requires a different tool to fit its geometry.